Youtubers Unite- Kitty's story
by Angels That Fall in Reverse
Summary: Kitty and Kat are famous Youtubers and once again must appear in a convention to face the dying fans but this time its different. All the famous Youtubers appear at the scene Kitty and Kat meet many of them. Youtube has decided to pay for them all to live on the same street! Will romances ensue? How will Kitty and Kat cope? You will have to wait and see! Rated T for some bad words.
1. Chapter 1

Another god damn convention being a Youtuber is so hard! I guess I have to keep it up until my subscribers get bored with Kitty and Kat I guess. I walked in leather jacket, black dirty jeans and converses; as per usual Kat was wearing her TARDIS shirt with awesome shorts and blue converses. As we walked in I put on my multi-coloured Ray bands a lot of screaming fan boys and girls attacked us immediately I grinned and so did Kat as we yelled in unison "Hello Youtube!" all the fans screamed back and somehow we made our way through the hoard and to the backstage area. I dropped the grin "Oh my god these people are killing me!" I moaned Kat gave me her disapproving face "Oh shut-up you wouldn't of said that when we only had 8 views!" she scolded I slumped onto the couch plugging my earphones in and closing my eyes. I heard above the noise of a voice I fiercely got up and pulled my earphones out of my ears "Kat what did I say about not speaking when I am listening to music?!" I yelled only to find a nervous but familiar face in front of me. "Do you have time for a fan girl?" he said kindly "Tobuscus?!" I exclaimed then I widened my eyes "Oh my kittens it's friggin Tobuscus!" I turned around seeing Kat talking to Phil Lester and blushing like a tomato, we have never met any other Youtubers previously so it was quite a shock for them to appear out of nowhere especially in our backstage room! "Hey audience!" he exclaimed and jumping on me he was treating me like he knew me since... Forever? "Meeting the actual Kitty is so cool! I have watched ALL your videos and personally I am more of a Kitty fan than Kat. Shhh don't tell anyone" he gave me an adorable wink I giggled "Hey Kat stop goggling and meet Toby!" I yelled at my best friend who was busy falling in love with Phil Lester she turned and gave me the evilest face I giggled even harder. "Oh look at you ghetto chickens having fun without Shananay!" I heard my favourite Youtuber's voice from behind me my heart fluttered I turned to find Shane Dawson grinning like a maniac who just found coffee. "Oh hell naw!" I exclaimed in my famous girly girl voice "do I look like a chicken to you shawty? Kitty Kat for life biatch!" did I see a glint of amusement in Shane's eyes? _'No Kitty, don't be stupid!' _my mind murmured I shrugged it off; I mostly hanged out with Shane and Toby who suddenly are like my best friends. I got to know many others like Jenna Marbles, Pewdiepie, Shanna and the King of Sweden Robbaz who said something like "It's kinky to have the Queens of Cats here!" I nearly went fan girl over load I smiled back and replied "Oh please you're Swedish blood is way too superior for my feline trash." He nodded in approval "Your damn right!" and walked off to socialise with Kat who was mingling with Dan and Phil (oh what a coincidence)

We heard our call I took a big breathe trying to fight my nervous wrecked brain. "Do what you always do in videos and they will love you." I looked into the deep blue eyes of Shane I smiled "Thanks you too I am a great fan of yours." I mumbled "I am too" I looked back in surprise "You-yo-you watch my rubbish?" I exclaimed he grinned "It can't be rubbish if you are here" I nodded "I suppose so." I walked out on stage to find what seemed like the whole population of the world staring back. I smiled and everyone screamed, I smiled wider and Kat came on, more screams we looked at each other and smiled a fan girl from below screamed "I ship you two!" I looked down "yo suggesting imma lesbo honey cake?" I said in my ridicules voice everyone screamed I grinned Kat began the _'thanks for the support you guys you mean so much to us blah blah blah!' _Then I screamed "Who is ready for question time!" I yelled everyone in the crowd put their hand up, some put two up. Kat's smile began to look like a Cheshire grin than a smile, "Ok I choose you!" I pointed at a girl who looked 12 years old and she yelled back "What's your actual name Kitty?" my heart stopped should I tell her? Should I uncover one of the most dreaded secret from my fans? I have told them everything else I nervously glanced at Kat who nodded enthusiastically "Oh come on guys you don't seriously want me to..." I was cut off by screams I smiled "Well ok I don't know if I look like my name but..." the screams stopped everyone got their video recording devices ready "Hello Youtube!" I exclaimed "I am known as Kitty and my actual name is Elizabeth surprise!" everyone cheered "just call me Liz y'all" everyone was so excited to know the secret but I felt that Kitty and Kat no longer exists. What was worst was that Kat unveiled her real name which surprised the fuck out of everyone but I didn't much care they will still watch. We answered 50 more questions and then we finished up I went back into backstage head drooped eyes dull all I wanted to do was die I put my earphones in and ignored everything. Kat eyed me cautiously I gave her the _'what the fuck are you looking at?'_ look, us being best friends can practically read each other's minds she gave me that certain eyebrow that means _'stop being a stuck up bitch and talk to me!' _I sighed and took my earphones out and she sat down next to me "We are soon to do the meet and greet what's wrong?" I looked at her in exasperation "We are not Kitty and Kat anymore! We are just what we started out to be, the two losers Liz and Alex!" I yelled sadness resumed in both of us "You're right Liz, I think this is our last convention and our last Youtube appearance." I cried on her lap "But I don't want to turn my back on this amazing dream!" she cried as well all the other Youtubers returned from the queue room (the room where they wait to go on stage) they all looked pumped up until they saw two crying girls on the couch. Tobuscus, Robbaz, Dan, Phil and Smosh (I obviously didn't see Smosh which is a surprise). "Hey stop the tears you feline fineness!" Anthony exclaimed "go open your fucking mail." I yelled back he looked surprised and amused Ian started laughing "Yeah Anthony!" he mocked, Anthony looked back in mock anger "You will find its Ian is bored therefore YOU GO OPEN THE GOD DAMN MAIL!" he yelled Ian screamed back "POKEMON BATTLE!" and they both started wrestling. Everyone seemed to inwardly groan I just cried a bit harder and so did Kat, I glanced at everyone's hesitant faces Phil walked up to Kat and gave her his hand, I lifted my head off her lap and she walked away from the crowd to talk to Phil privately I just sat on the couch and sulked.

Shane suddenly appeared making his way through the Pokémon Battle taking place and he grabbed my hand which almost stopped my heart from beating. He pulled me away from the couch and pulled me to the stage area I tried my best to resist but he pulled me harder away from my common sense. In seconds I was in front of a waiting crowd they all cheered louder when they noticed my hand in his, he grabbed a microphone "Hey guys will you still watch Kitty and Kat? Even if they are actually Alex and Liz?" the whole place roared with 'yes' tears started falling from my eyes I was so happy that they at least cared about us or maybe they are just doing it for Shane. I hate my insecure mind sometimes Kat suddenly burst onto stage giving me a killer bear hug, causing me to fall over pulling Shane with me he landed on top of me and Kat beside me. He was so light I looked into his eyes he looked back I gave them an awkward smile he gave me a crooked smile. I tried to push him off me but he was still pinning me down grinning and the fans going more crazy by each moment "Don't ever cry again Kitty, you will always be loved by Youtube and dare I say it, me." He whispered and Kat was giggling as Phil came to pick her up I rolled my eyes grabbing the microphone from Shane "Don't worry my feline relations I just got crushed by Shane Dawson." The crowd shrieked "Make your way to the meet and greet section where you will be greeted thank you." I yelled into the microphone as Shane rolled off me and stood up and gave me his hand. I took it and we ran off stage I couldn't stop giggling when we got back into the waiting room I flung my arms around him "Thank you" I whispered and then we all made our way to the meet and greet seats I was bombarded with questions and photos. For the first time I enjoyed the meet and greet now that Shane and all the other Youtubers keeping Kat and I company.

**Sorry I haven't written much of my other stories **

**It's just this idea popped in my head**

**I hope you like it I will write more of the other stories soon**

**From Russia with Love**

**Fall xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

We were called for an all Youtubers conference and we discussed the future of our videos and the idea was raised that all the Youtubers live together for better videos. This shocked everyone's bank accounts until Youtube said they will pay for the accommodation everyone agreed with this plan. Tobuscus gave me the most beautiful smile and did I just catch Shane looking at me? _'Oh god shut up Kitty get a grip' _

Feels almost impossible to be here I tried to grab Kat's hand so I could get back to reality but her other hand was in Phil's I looked down at the table depressionseizing me instantly. Did I just see Shane staring at me again? I inwardly groaned at my stupidity, when the meeting was finished we were ordered to start packing I took my backpack and was beginning to walk out without Kat but of course me being the person who has the ability of not giving a flying fuck when I am listening to music and walking. I forget that cars drive on roads. So as I blindly placed my foot on the road depression and music consuming my vision, a car was making its way towards me, I looked up realising what is going to hit me, I stood there in utter shock not moving a limb in protest to my on coming fate. I felt two hands push me back I landed on my saviour I turned around to find the crazy eyes of Shane staring back, my mind screamed in disbelief and astonishment Shane has appeared out of the blue so many times its almost like he wants to be near me.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to get yourself fucking killed!" he shrieked scanning anxiously up and down my face. As if he actually gives a fuck, this is insane! I suddenly realised in my heart that I didn't even have to cross the road to reach the hotel. So that means I wanted to get run over by a car? I was so scared of what could have been, Shane looked at me with a more sincere glance. "Shane why do you care? You have a girlfriend go save her from a fucking car" I spat standing up and brushing off the invisible dust of my jacket. My nerves were completely screwed up even before the accident. Shane pushed himself off the ground and started walking towards me but I kept walking backwards frightened of what he was going to say. As my back slammed onto the wall behind me my mind cursed in every humane way possible. He put his hands on the wall behind me leaning his face close to mine I wanted to close my eyes because his angelic eyes were pulling me into a rollercoaster of emotions. "Kitty, stop being oblivious you know full well Lisa and I departed, now answer the god damn fucking questions what were you doing?" he said I couldn't understand what emotion was trembling through him but I could feel it in my soul. "You know damn well what I was doing Shane now can I go to my hotel? I need to pack shit up." I said trying to ignore his strong gaze, I didn't know what I was doing on that road but I will go along with whatever he thinks I was doing. He leaned in closer until our foreheads touched, my lips quivered "Kitty I am escorting you to your hotel you are not safe." I rolled my eyes and attempted to shove him away but he wouldn't budge. My eyes ignored his once again no matter how much they tried to reach mine; I jerked my knee upwards into his crotch, he howled and I ran leaving a suffering Shane behind me even though I knew that no matter how many times I will push him away from me. I still have feelings for the boy with the emo lesbian haircut.

**Oh god Kitty you're a crazy bitch aren't you?**

**Stay tuned for more drama and more romance**

**I was trying to come up with a ship name but...**

**All I could come up with was 'Shitty' **

**Can you suggest ones for me pwease?**

**From Russia with Love**

**Fall xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran into my hotel room and locked the door tears streaking down my face I put my ear on the thin wall on the other side would be Kat's room. I heard giggling and Phil talking, I flopped on my bed and my nerves started to play up on me. The giggling paused "Phil, I think she is back and Shane rang me a few minutes ago telling me to see if she is alright. I think you should go otherwise she will have an excuse to push me away." I heard the unmistakable voice of Kat but how come Shane gave her his number? Oh who cares? I heard a slight tap on my door and then it increased into a pounding "Kitty get yourself out of that room you hear me?! Now otherwise I will break it down and trust me I don't give a flying fuck if this is a hotel room!" I rolled my eyes and put my ipod on the docking station and put 'Teenage Dirtbag' on full blast. Kat started to pound her body on the door I sighed and unlocked the door and opened it and she came falling into my room. She glared up at me I smiled back and shut the door behind her "Turn off the fucking music! Shane was worried shitless about you what happened?!" she yelled and I slowly turned the music off and sat down on my bed. I honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. Kat looked like she was about to explode and for once her black and blue hair started to look menacing.

"I just got into an accident because I wasn't watching the road ok?" I murmured back she shook her head "Bull fucking shit Shane said you did it on purpose and if he didn't follow you to talk to you, you would have died!" I felt anger rising in my throat "Who is your friend Kat, me or fucking Shane? You know I would never do that!" I screamed I didn't want her to find out about the real reason otherwise it would ruin everything between us and she would go all _'you're suicidal I can't let you out of my sight!'_ And then that would ruin Phil and Kat so I decided I should keep my mouth shut. Kat looked a bit shocked "So why were you near the road Kitty? If you claim to be not lying to me" I looked at her "Kat you know I lose all my consciousness when I listen to my music. You are supposed to be my best friend and know all that shit." I exclaimed and then she smiled "Well thank god you are ok." I nearly sighed in relief.

"Now to packing and video making" I exclaimed Kat's eyes lit up "For Narnia!" she exclaimed "and Youtube" I screamed we both started laughing and began packing for the move. It took about 5 hours to get everything ready. When the afternoon struck Kat and I were sitting on the couch drinking tea and editing videos we had made. I felt my phone buzz on my lap and went to check the text it was from a random number-

**_Hey Kitty,_**

**_It's Shane! Kat gave me you're number I am sorry for what I did early I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or whatever. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!_**

**_X_**

First I was angry he got my number, then impressed with his manner of text, angry again for a shitty apology and then completely lost my shit over the kiss at the end. I hated when people don't apologise in front of my face so I decided to make this text a bit nasty.

**_Don't tell me you're sorry because I know that you are not. Don't waste your breathe on me and try to apologise face to face next time! See you tomorrow. _**

I smiled in satisfaction I think the 'hard to get' approach was necessary I am not just going to be all floppy just because I have feelings for him. I fell asleep on Kat's shoulder and I dreamed of the beautiful eyes that stared into mine, the way he had backed me onto the wall and the way he flicked his hair when he was nervous. I sometimes wish that I kissed him at that moment and blame it on my shock.

**Bit of drama in Kat and Kitty I promise to write a bit more interaction between Kat and Phil **

**Should Kitty honestly fall for Shane? Will she soften up and let him come into her world?**

**Find out next chapter on Total Drama Youtube Island! (wut?)**

**From Russia with Some Superluv**

**Fall xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning on top of a sleeping Kat I blinked and looked up at the computer screen, she managed to upload both videos and it had over a million views already, I grinned and then scrolled down the comments to find a hell lot of Shane and Kitty comments. I really hate when my viewers want the exact thing that I want, Shane commented on the video and it managed to get to top comment. _"Looking forward to seeing you Kitty :3" _who the fuck says that? Especially on a video, especially on MY video, grr he is so complicated! I shook Kat awake and we had 2 hours to get our stuff ready for moving and also check out of the hotel we had been living in for the past 2 months. We rushed around the hotel room screaming 'fuck, shit and son of a bitch' every so often. We got everything into a taxi and hoped in, according to the people of Youtube all the Youtubers will be living on the same street when I will get enough money I will rename the street "Youtubers Paradise". The truck came to a halt and the door opened up and we found half the Youtubers already here.

I stepped outside and then miraculously tripped over the flat road right on my face and right in front of Anthony's camera as much as the fall hurt like a bitch I was more worried about the camera part. "I got the bitches tripping!" he exclaimed and everyone laughed with him. I got up and checked if my nose was bleeding "Some friends you are guys, I am telling you now, I do not trust a single one of you!" I yelled and everyone laughed harder I walked off in frustration leaving Kat to talk to the Youtubers of which house is ours. All the houses looked the same so I didn't give a shit, "Do you trust me?" a voice said I turned around and once again Shane Dawson was behind me.

"Oh what a surprise you are here! Just what I need" I growled he leaned in closer "Is your face ok?" I shrunk backwards "Yeah it just feels a bit numb." His lips were getting closer to mine and I forgot to lean away. "Do you need me to kiss you better?" he whispered his lips inches from mine I was too scared to reply so I just closed my eyes which is usually the sign you give to kiss right? Then I felt our lips lock and my heart began to pound he put his arms around my waist. I put my hands in his beautiful hair it was the softest thing I had ever felt. I pulled away and he looked slightly stunned "What hair products do you use?" I said curiously he looked absolutely annoyed "Gurl I was in da zone!" he replied in a Shananay voice "Get your lips back to work biatch." I laughed and we began to kiss again. My heart was beating so fast I swear it would explode then he pulled away from me. "Kitty I am sorry for what I did I was..." he began "Shhh" I said softly he smiled and gave me a tender hug.

I think he was going to say something until Tobuscus comes strolling over and looked pretty startled at the hug that was taking place. "Hello audience" he said in a very flirtatious voice as if he was going to sit down and watch. I pulled away from Shane "Hey Toby what's new?" I said casually hoping my voice doesn't give away that I was dying from happiness. Toby hesitated as if he was going to say something and then he replaced it with a cute smile for some reason I felt Shane tense behind me. "I hope we are next door to each other Kitty-licious" Toby exclaimed I raised my eyebrows "Is that a word?" I said curiously and Toby leaned in just in case Shane were to hear "No it's a nickname to describe you're beautiful face." He winked I rolled my eyes "Thanks Toby but I have to get back to Kat." I looked at Shane who looks like he was going to bust someone's head off I couldn't help but smile. "See you later Shane." I said blushing slightly at his wink.

I walked over to where Kat was supposed to be to find her in the arms of Phil Lester they were googly eyeing each other. Obviously not knowing I am here I took that advantage and decided to watch what was going to happen. Of course I didn't fully comprehend what was in Phil's eyes as he delicately placed his lips on Kat's. I accidently let out a high pitched scream that was soon cut off by my hand, the couple flew apart from each other Kat looked at me with a very unimpressed face and Phil nervously waited for my reaction I looked at the both "Sorry for that I had a nerd-gasm you keep doing what you are doing." I exclaimed Kat rolled her eyes "here, have the keys." She said throwing them at my face the key and a charm with a silver K and loads of diamantes on it. I looked at her "But don't you have one too?" I said she took out another one with a black K with diamantes. "Oh ok catch you guys later!" I yelped walking away as briskly as possible

I looked at the keys and they had the number 9 inscribed into them so I began to go up the road and as I passed seeing everyone moving their stuff in that was on their door step. I realised Kat and I had no furniture I nearly screamed out in fury, I found house number nine to find Kat and I's stuff on the doorstep I smiled opening the white picket fence. The house looked new but cottage like at the same time I opened the door to find it already furnished with awesome stuff and the rooms had this colourful aura about it. There was a note on the fridge it read-

**_Dear Kitty and Kat_**

**_Since you had no furniture to move in with we found it hard to let you buy your own. You will find that we have put your favourite things in your rooms and made it as likeable for you as possible. Enjoy seeing you at the Youtubers meeting next week at the building 7:00 am._**

**_From the Youtube crew_**

I grinned at the note and walked all around the house finding two bathrooms both doors either had Kitty or Kat written on them. I walked into the Kitty bathroom to find the most beautiful room I grinned widely I knew that someone watched my dream house video. Which was to have a bath separate from the shower, the bathroom had rainbows painted everywhere and loads of friggin shelves! I ran around the house in absolute joy and then tripped over right in front of my door. For some reason I was tripping over a lot today but it was necessary. I opened the door and stood there mouth gaped open this was the exact same design as the one in my video I almost wanted to cry with happiness.

The walls were all white and as I said in my video "I would have posters and fan art on my walls." It had a double bed which has Doctor Who David Tennant sheets and pillows. There is a window that looks into the back garden and my smile widened at the perch that was obviously built there for me to sit on. I checked inside the mirrored wardrobe to see what was inside and of course it was empty because Youtube luckily doesn't know my size.

I ran outside the house and began rapidly putting everything inside I was so excited I couldn't wait to start hanging up the fan art. I got everything inside and began to sort out the things that were mine and what was Kat's who probably is looking at Dan and Phil's house. I then realised we had no food in the house and I didn't have a car, I turned on my Google maps on my phone and found that the shops take two minutes to walk to so practically at the end of the street I took a shit load of money. Then I quickly locked the door and began walking up the street it was a beautiful summer's day and when I made it to the shops let's just say I bought every fucking piece of food there was.

**Shane and Kitty kissed! Yayyyyy**

**Phil and Kat kissed! Yayyy**

**What's up between Toby and Shane?**

**Find out next time on Total Drama Youtube Island!**

**Oh god I should stop saying that**

**From Russia with Love **

**Fall xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

I got back to my new house and Kat was already sitting on the couch watching T.V with Phil, they were cuddling and giggling together, I rolled my eyes. "Your food is here faggots." I said loudly making them both jump and stare at me Kat automatically jumped up "Did you get salt and vinegar chips?" she said anticipating a '_fuck no bitch buy it yourself!'_ I rolled my eyes and tossed her a large packet. She squealed and sat back down to begin the devouring session Phil was just happy to be near her. I heard a knock on the door I opened it up to Robbaz "Greetings kinky neighbour!" I gave him a flirtatious wink and started twirling hair on his fake beard "Hey, thank god I have got you next door" I didn't honestly know what I was doing or saying. His eyes looked alive with excitement "See you around sweetie" I said flirtatiously and blew him a kiss. He just winked and waved as I shut the door I could see sunset spreading along the horizon and a devilish idea popped into my head. I ran out of the house and found that Shane's house was right next to Robbaz's I ran back and prepared myself for my devilish plan. I am going to steal Shane's shampoo and conditioner.

The full moon rose high above the clouds and I was jumping over the last picket fence of Robbaz and Shane. I got to Shane's back door (since every house is the same everyone knows where everyone else's things are) I gave it a light pull and it somehow opened I smiled at my luck. I was in Shane Dawson's room! I looked around the rooms there were posters and fan art everywhere but just over his bed my 'Feline Army' Kitty poster was hanging and there were love hearts everywhere! The more I looked around the room, the more my face appeared it was almost surreal he was a proper fan girl. I slowly crept into his bathroom I could hear him in the kitchen lightly talking to himself. I thought I heard my name but I had my mind on the task I began searching everywhere until I found it. "Garnier I knew it!" I exclaimed accidently I could almost face palm at my stupidity. I heard his steps echoing through the house, I was trapped "Hello?" he murmured I had to take him by surprise so I could escape. Another devilish idea sprang but I am not sure if pulling it off will be easy, he stood in the door way his hand about to reach for the switch. Before he could I pushed him onto the wall and started to kiss him and he tried so hard to resist. Sooner or later I weakened his forces and the tense arms that I grabbed onto before were now completely relaxed I pulled away from him, grabbed the bottle of shampoo and ran. I almost made it to the first picket fence if it wasn't for the blow I received to the back of my head.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Shane Dawson's bed and as I glanced at the wall it was obvious he took the pictures down. I began to think that this stunt I almost pulled off made me more dislikeable to him. The moon was still beaming down on me as I tried to get up but the world started to spin and I was seeing black dots I cried out in surprise. One very worried Shane came into my room "Kitty I am so sorry I thought you were a crook." He paused in deep thought "What were you doing in my house anyway?" he asked curiously. I sat myself up still seeing black dots which were annoying me, I looked at him and the moon light made his eyes more alive. I would have had a huge nerd-gasm over this with Kat but I was busy sitting in his bed to do that. I then turned to the blank white patches in his walls that I used to be on "Would you like a personal signature on those photos or are you no longer a fan?" completely ignoring his first question too preoccupied with mine. His eyes widened in shock "Of course I am a fan! I just didn't want to scare you." He murmured shyly his hair falling in front of his eyes and he nervously flicked it back to its place. "What are you Edward Cullen? It's my fucking job to be completely idolised I got used to it." I said with a bit of attitude he snorted and gave the photos and posters to me. One of them was impeccably strange it was obviously me doing a kissing face from one of my videos and Shane photoshopped next to me almost like I was kissing him. The writing was most disturbing it was some kind of song lyric I looked up into his tomato red face. "I have seen weirder things made about us, trust me." I said quietly his eyes were still staring into my face as I signed. I looked up and found his eyes were extremely close. "I am sick of this Kitty stop the games, all this flirting with Robbaz and sneaking around my house which one of us do you like." I almost couldn't contain my laughter whilst holding my poker face. I decided to play it mean "What are you my boyfriend?" I said leaning closer enjoying the eagerness in his stormy eyes. "Well I thought since we kissed..." he trailed off hoping I would catch his thought. "Shane I don't mean to sound like a whore but I have kissed a thousand boys at the interventions it's the most popular ask. It doesn't mean I am their girlfriend." I said feeling like a total bitch because it was totally unfair on him but I couldn't lie I felt a tiny guilty pleasure at his wasted efforts.

He slowly rolled on the bed and pulled me on top of him; whatever he was planning to do I did not want. I have only known the guy for two days there is no way I am taking this further but my lips were begging to touch his lips. I wanted to kill the dying pleas in my head but they wouldn't cease until I felt his slight trembling below me I stared down at his handsome face. "Are you cold?" I said quietly he shook his head "No, I am just trying to figure out a problem in my head." As he said that I slowly placed my forehead on his and I felt the electric feeling seeping through him to me. "Like a math problem?" I asked "No, a girl problem." He answered cautiously "Oh those are the worst" he nodded in agreement. "What is the problem I might be able to help?" I asked slowly, as he slowly began to trace my face with his eyes, his breath brushing over my face ever so lightly. "Well there is this girl" he began "she is the most perfect thing in the universe and she is so famous and has a million guys chasing her that are better than me." My insecure mind started disagreeing from the perfect bit but he still continued "I have always had a crush on her and I always wanted her to mine, the trouble is I am so out of her game and I can't get the courage to ask her out." He said shyly I nodded

"I think I know this girl." I whispered "she is so ugly and incredibly lost in a dream world that Youtube made her. She has this best friend, who is always chased by boys and is so much better than her and the girl you talk about is always falling into the shadow of her best friend. That girl is falling desperately for this crazy cute guy and she tries to ignore it but he always catches her eye." I finished and my nerves were so rigid at that moment his eyes looked into mine and I knew that I love him. Oh what the hell! I love him you hear that?! I loved him from day one! Even though there was only two days! So what? I know him but I have only met him twice. I am hopelessly in love, I want to smash my head onto a wall, it is so annoying but amazing at the same time. He stroked my cheek "It's almost 11:11pm do you want to know my wish?" he said and my heart nearly skipped a beat "No what?" our eyes locked. "I want to give you my super love, will you be my girlfriend?" he said just as his digital clock struck 11:11pm. Tears started to well in my eyes "Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas" I sang "Maybe I will have a happy holiday." My voice could barely sing the unforgettable lyrics and he leaned in closer "Of course I will!" I cried out and the clock changed to 11:12pm and his smile was wider than anything I had ever seen.

And as I walked back home when the dawn was breaking over the trees I memorised the moments that we had just shared not a single one will fade. That I became his Kitty and he was my Shane, tender kisses and soft laughs that seeped through the moonlit night. I smiled creeping into my room and softly planting a kiss on my Shane Dawson poster. I never thought that wishes ever came true but as that clock chimed the wishing hour it was sealed I loved him and the only thing I wanted was to be his.

**ERM MEH GERD SHANE AND KITTY!**

**Lord almighty... I think I should write some more Kat and Phil**

**I might not right all the time because of school**

**So keep you up to date**

**From Russia with Love**

**Fall xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up from what seemed to be a dream, I quickly got up and pulled my clothes on and I walked out of my room to find Kat making a video with Phil and they were both smiling at each other and holding hands! How could she? Kat and Kitty has Kat and Kitty in it only! Tears flowed down my cheek "How could you!" I screamed running out of the house slamming the door behind me, I ran I just couldn't deal with the betrayal I am sure it was a misunderstanding. But she knows the rules I just can't cope with this! She has almost replaced with Phil; the little bastard took my place and just as I was about to let out my anger on a nearby rock I ran straight into Dan. "Whoa easy there!" he said in all kindness but I was too angry to take anything nicely "Oh piss off!" I said trying to walk off but he caught my arm. "Let go Dan!" I yelled at him but he just pulled me into his house that was nearby and sat me in a comfy chair. I screamed very loudly in frustration I hate being held captive!

"Calm down Kitty do you need some tea?" he asked politely "Fuck off" I said stubbornly he looked into my eyes. I glared at him I didn't like him one bit but I must admit he is friggin cute. "Tell me what's wrong." He said firmly "Why should I tell you?" "Because I don't think any girl deserves to cry and scream like you are now." He said with a cute smile I felt a melting sensation in my heart "Well it's your fucking best friend!" I yelled in distress feeling my heart harden again. Dan reached his hand out for comfort but I flinched away "I know it's your friend too" he said calmly looking at me with those sweet brown eyes. I was almost mesmerized he leaned closer to my face I wanted to lean away but he was so perfect. 'SHANE SHANE SHANE SHANE' my mind screamed but I didn't move my face. "You know you look really pretty?" Dan said blush spreading through his cheeks; I smiled taking the chance to lean away. "See you later Dan I have stuff to do." I whispered getting up and practically bolting to the door.

He didn't say anything as I closed the door and ran outside thanking god that Shane was sitting on my porch holding roses grinning like a maniac. Jenna Marbles came out of the blue and whispered in my ear "If he gets too clingy do this face" and she did her legendary face that apparently puts off guys. I laughed and gave her the thumbs up, "Shane!" I exclaimed running as fast as I could he grinned "Kitty!" he yelled back I ran into his arms. Then his lips found mine and in front of the Youtube Street we were making out, I slowly lifted my legs off the ground and placed them around his waist. My mind was fan girling inside and I slowly realised that this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend my mind boiled to mush. I pulled away looking into his bright blue eyes intensity glowing at me "I love you" he whispered my heart stopped and my eyes widened. "Really?" I blurted out he smiled "Did you notice I was broken up with Lisa a few days after your videos went viral?" he said I looked back even more shocked "But... That's impossible how would you have known you would ever meet me?" I said not believing a word of anything "Isn't that love? Something that you know might slip away any second but you keep holding on anyway?" He said in a clear voice for all to hear I saw Pewdiepie and Cutiepie kissing each other next to Robbaz and an angry looking Tobuscus. Whilst Dan stood away from a hugging Phil and Kat but I was in the arms of Shane I don't care of anything else. He used to be my virtual sunshine every video upload and now he is my sunshine every day I look into his eyes in reality "I am totally speechless only you could come up with something like that." I said. "This is going to have a trillion views man!" Anthony yelled at Ian with a camera in his hands. "Fuck you Anthony" and the whole crowd laughed. Life was infinitely perfect for just once in my insecure and hectic life.

**WOAH sorry for not posting Fanfiction deleted my story**

**Because it was in the wrong category : / **

**I absolutely love writing this story**

**And I am probably never going to let it end**

**From Russia with Love**

**Fall xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Toby slowly made his way towards me after Anthony and Ian ran to edit the video and Shane went off to do his. The crowd of Youtubers dispersed, the street was practically empty, "why, Kitty why?" he whispered. I looked at him in confusion "why what?" I asked curiously, "why do you love him and not me." He said with sadness that resumed his brown eyes. "No one can explain love, Toby" I whispered but he obviously would not listen. His fists clenched and his eyes flared "I'm going to fight for your love then, Kitty." He screamed. I began to back away and true fear was inching through my veins "Toby, you're not yourself." I told him firmly but he seemed beyond the point of reasoning. Behind my back I slowly began to dial Shane's number and I had fully succeeded without even looking at the phone. He picked up and Toby began to scream, yell and kick everything around him as if he were on some kind of angry pill. Before I knew it Shane had already ran outside and began to beat Toby up. "Boys stop!" I screamed but they did not stop, "stay away from my girlfriend" Shane yelled and Toby retaliated "never!" and soon blood began to come out of their bruised noses but they would not stop. "STOP IT" I shrieked and by now almost everyone was watching through their windows, everyone saw Toby pick up a rock and throw it at Shane. Everyone saw Shane's body go limp as he was thrown into an unconscious dream, everyone saw as Toby collapsed on top of Shane's body. Everyone saw the ambulance and police arrive.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shitttttttttttttt**

**Drama lama mwahaha**

**From Russia with some tense but super love**

**Fall xx**


End file.
